


10. Colorful

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Finally all four brothers are in one place, Fluff and Humor, Literally degraded into everyone throwing colored dust at each other, One Big Happy Family, Succulent, festival of colors, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: It is the fesitval of colors and everyone gets together for a fun day. With a couple other things happening





	10. Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Posted approximately 10:30 August 10th.
> 
> Wow. This was long. Hopefully it's good. All platonic friendships, but i'd be lying if I wasn't curious of who you guys are mentally shipping in these stories. Because I may want to go there at some point. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and I apologize if this is in anyway inaccurate to Holi. i don't know tons about the festival but it was very fitting for the theme of the story.

There were colors and laughter everyone. It was a lot for someone who was used to the darker side of Detroit. Hank wasn’t sure how he felt about all the color. People covered in colored dust and water. And it was like no one seemed to know what personal space was right now. Hank was glad that he wasn’t claustrophobic. He felt bad for those who were. Hank huffed a little, wishing that Connor hadn’t dragged him out here to this festival or whatever was going on.

Connor was looking around, eyes bright with curiosity. Everyone had the day off for this festival, except those that couldn’t be dragged out from work. Mainly some androids part of emergency services. But nearly everyone else was out here. It was holi. Actually, it had been Markus’ idea for the city to hold a holi festival. With the revolution having only been months earlier. It was a good thing to do something like this, for humans and androids. Connor had dragged Hank out. And he’d even gotten Colin to come with him. Conan had promised to bring Gavin. Connor was practically bouncing from anticipation.

Colin didn’t understand why Connor was so excited. They were just going to get covered in colored powders and then have to spend forever cleaning their clothes and getting it off their skin. Sure, they were androids, but that didn’t necessary mean it was easier to clear stuff off them. Thirium was one thing. This other stuff was a completely different story. Colin hugged his arms to his chest, trying not to look too weird. Well, he guessed he already looked weird. He was an RK800 model next to another RK800 model. And their series was supposed to be very rare. He just hoped too much attention wasn’t drawn to him.

Gavin didn’t like the fact that he was short. He also didn’t like the fact that he was currently sitting on Conan’s shoulders just so he could see anything. Well, technically the tin can had put him on his shoulders so that he could find the other tin can and Hank. Honestly he felt like a kid. He might have glared at a few kids giving him weird looks from their parents shoulders. “Hey plastic,” He looked down at Conan and pointed in the direction he’d seen a wild Hank, “They’re over there, about thirty paces currently.”

Richard glanced up at Gavin before nodding once and heading in the direction Gavin had pointed. Yes, it may have seemed weird how he had just stuck Gavin on his shoulders, but he didn’t care. After all, Gavin had just found the others so that just made what he had done reasonable. And yes, he did have his hands on Gavin’s legs. He didn’t want him to fall after all. He carefully made his way through the crowd till he got to Hank and Connor. “Connor,” He spoke up. When the android turned around he narrowed his eyes. A scan told him this was not Connor. “You are not Connor. You are RK800-60.”

Connor poked his head around Hank and his LED briefly turned red when he saw Conan and Colin staring each other down. He didn’t even notice where Gavin was because of it. He quickly shuffled around Hank to get to them, ignoring his protests. “Conan, its okay,” He reassured. He knew Conan hadn’t met Colin yet because Gavin and Conan had been out for a few days for some reason or another so they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it yet. “This is Colin.” Connor glanced at Colin to make sure he was okay.

Colin glared at Conan till Connor came over. When Connor told the RK900 it was okay, Colin looked away and shuffled a little closer to Hank. He looked like he had closed in on himself. He had only moved closer to Hank because while he wasn’t on the best terms with the man, Hank had let him stay with him despite everything and he actually felt safer in a way. Actually, he felt like he could hide behind Hank almost. To get away from people. Yeah, he didn’t like interacting with people. 

Conan was unsure how he felt about Colin. But Connor said it was okay so he would let it go for the time being. At least partially. He was still going to keep an eye on Colin. He didn’t trust him right now. Conan heard Gavin huff a little and realized the detective was probably getting tired from sitting on his shoulders. He put his hands on Gavin’s waist and lifted him up with ease. Yes, getting Gavin to eat more and to eat properly was on his list of things to do to take care of him. Conan carefully set Gavin on the ground. 

“Hey!” Gavin protested, flailing slightly when he was suddenly picked off of Conan’s shoulders. He crouched slightly when his feet touched the ground, just because he didn’t want to be dropped and fall over or just end up unsteady on his feet. “Jeez, a little warning next time,” Gavin glanced up at Conan. Yes, he was a touch irritated, but he wasn’t being harsh or anything. “Now I feel short,” He grumbled to himself, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets.

If the crowd hadn’t been there Hank might’ve keeled over from laughing so hard at the fact that Gavin had been on Conan’s shoulders. Instead he opted for being a little more reasonable and just chuckled like a crazy man. It was just absolutely hilarious to him. He supposed he shouldn’t be laughing but he couldn’t help it. Hank noticed the way Colin looked and got a little concerned. “Hey, are you okay?” He wasn’t satisfied when Colin just nodded but he decided it was probably better not to push it.

“Ralph doesn't like lots of people,” Ralph stated for perhaps the dozenth time. He was gripping Colton's hand as they maneuvered their way through streets full of people while looking for Connor. He didn't want to get separated from his new friend. And yes. He considered Colton his friend now. Mostly because he didn't have many friends. But Colton had stayed with him the night before instead of finding Connor then. And they had talked. Mostly about plants. Ralph liked it. Colton was a nice friend. 

“It’s okay,” Colton reassured. He was scanning the entire time for any other RK800 models. Because he was sure if he ran into one here it would be Connor. He smiled and gave Ralph’s hand a small reassuring squeeze, “Come one, we haven’t checked over here yet.” Colton turned around and somehow immediately ran into an android who was taller and a bit larger. Despite not being that much smaller, he felt a whole lot smaller, especially when the android turned around. His scan told him the model and if androids could pale he would be ghostly white. RK900. He hadn’t just been abandoned as soon as he had been created. His entire model had been replaced.

Conan turned around when someone ran into him. He was expecting a human or someone who had got pushed in his direction. He was not expecting another RK800 model. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the RK800 model that was with a damaged WR600 android. He was confused when he saw the RK800 was specifically 313 248 317 - 1. The first. An information retrieval told him the android had originally been deactivated for being too human. He was unsure what the android was doing here. “Who are you?” He questioned firmly. 

Connor didn't notice anything until he heard Conan speak. He turned around and was surprised to see Ralph with… himself? No, another RK800. And not just any RK800. The first. He was kind of shocked. He hadn't even known that the first RK800 was even any kind of functional. He didn't even have any memories from RK800 - 1. “Conan, take it easy.” He said softly then turned to the RK800, “Hello,” He said politely, “I'm Connor.”

“Oh, you're Connor!” Colton smiled. He was a little frightened of RK900, well Conan. He believed RK900’s name was Conan. From what Connor has said. “Ralph has told me some about you,” He glanced over at Ralph and noticed that he was kind of hiding behind him and mumbling about how RK900 was big and scary. Well, Colton kind of had to agree with him there. “Hey, Ralph, its okay.” He reassured.

Ralph looked up at Colton, a little unsure. But he did trust Colton. Even though right now he was really nervous because there were so many people around right now. So while he felt just a tiny bit better, he still stayed close to Colton, just in case. “Ralph trusts Colton,” He mumbled quietly. He noticed people giving him strange looks because of his damage. However he didn’t notice the look from Hank, because Hank thought that Ralph and Colton looked sickening sweet. 

Conan was still unsure of Colton but he didn’t have a chance to think about it more because very suddenly blue colored water was being poured on his head. He gasped a little, but really only from the surprise of what was happening. It honestly looked like he had thirium dripping from him. He wasn’t surprised that Connor looked like he wanted to lick the water but was restraining himself. Conan turned sharply to face Gavin who was laughing like mad. This was apparently what happened when Gavin was left alone for too long. Conan located a container of green colored water and promptly grabbed it before pouring it on to Gavin. He watched Gavin sputter in protest with a satisfied look.

Connor couldn’t help but laugh as he watched those two start to fight and coat each other in colored water and powder. Though he did cover his mouth to try and hide the fact that he was laughing. He gasped and squeaked a little when Hank threw some yellow colored powder out of nowhere. He may have inhaled a little, but he had a self cleaning system so that was good. Luckily none got in his eyes. But his face was pretty much completely yellow. He pouted a little before grabbing a handful of purple powder and throwing it at Hank with a grin, getting Colin as well in the process and startling the other android. Which led to Colin throwing blue powder at him and joining in on the color fight. 

Colton knew this was a bit much for Ralph and honestly, he was a bit frightened of getting hit with any of colored water. So he and Ralph found a spot with fewer people and honestly just sat there, talking while decorating each other with some of the colored powders. It was fun and right at their level. Neither wanted to get damaged in any way again. So they made pretty designs of plants on their arms and faces. Much calmer than the color fight the others in.

When it was described as a color fight it was exactly that. All five getting coated head to toe in colored powders and water. At one point Gavin had even smeared red water on his cheeks like war paint and taken an advantage point from on top of Conan’s shoulders while Hank led Connor and Colin in an assault. This was exactly what this festival was supposed to be as well. A time to be happy and to forget any grudges. To just have fun.

* * *

As the sun began to set and the streets became less congested as people moved to more parties and in some cases rituals, Connor found himself just wandering around. Hank had gone to a bar for some drinks and had dragged Colin along to make sure he didn’t end up hurt. Conan had carried Gavin home. Gavin had fallen asleep. Which seemed weird because he often seemed like he had a lot of energy at times even when his appearance had a tired look, but Conan explained that it was from coffee and Gavin had actually been dealing with insomnia for a long time so when he tended to use energy in bursts he passed out quickly. 

Connor didn’t mind that he had some time alone. He had been hoping to find Colton again but it seemed he had left at some point with Ralph not that that was a problem. He’d visit tomorrow. Maybe Colton would want to work for the DPD. He could apply. He was sure to get hired if he did. Connor paused in his train of thoughts when he thought he saw two people that seemed familiar. As he approached he couldn’t believe he didn’t recognize them sooner. Then again, Elijah’s hair was nearly completely pink from powder. It seemed he and Chloe had come out to have fun and had chosen to only use the pink powder. “Mr Kamski,” Connor said, delight in his tone.

Elijah turned to see Connor and smiled. “Connor, it's good to see you. You are doing good. Gavin told me Conan replaced you eye. It's good to see you are in working order,” Elijah was totally at fault for looking Connor up and down and checking him over. It was a little hard to check for physical damage because Connor was covered in powder and water, but Elijah still looked. He cared to some degree. “How are you?” He asked.

“I’m doing wonderfully, thank you,” Connor politely answered. “It’s good to see that you are out and about. I know you rarely leave your home.” He meant that in a sincere way. Sometimes he couldn’t help but be worried because Elijah stayed in his home all the time. He remembered something he wanted to thank Elijah for. “Thank you for the Mind Palace Elijah. And for Callie. She has been such a help to me already.”

Elijah smiled, but there was a nearly undetectable touch of pain and sadness in his eyes. “Of course. I’m glad you like it. I can upgrade the Mind Palace for you later. I’ve already added some more organization to the functionality and some features you might enjoy.” He didn’t mention Callie. Which might have seemed to most like he had just forgotten to much her or grouped her with the rest of the Mind Palace. But that’s not what Connor thought. “Anyways,” Elijah said, “Chloe and I should head home. It will be dark by the time we get back.” With that he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Connor grabbed Elijah’s wrist. He could’ve asked about Callie but he had remembered something. A thought that weighed very heavily in his mind. Something he almost desperately wanted an answer to. “The other day, I was reading through some cold cases. I found one about an android that had died due to assumed self destruction, and that had been found with azalea flowers growing out of them. An android that had belonged to you. But a lot of information is redacted. Why? Who were they?”

Elijah had known what Connor was going to ask as soon as he brought up cold cases. He was glad he wasn’t facing Connor because his expression was so sullen and almost heartbreaking. Hearing Connor mention the azalea flowers made him sick to his stomach. He pulled away from Connor with a sharp jerk. “That information is private and irrelevant to you,” He said before leaving without once turning back to look at Connor. He left Connor with even more questions and concerns than he had had before. Elijah was hiding something. 

  
  



End file.
